Eu faria qualquer coisa para que isso não existiss
by Fundo do Poco
Summary: Mu, com uma crise aguda de hemorróidas, surta e saltita até cair no colo de um Saga pedófilo. Se isso não assustou você, vá em frente e leia.


Título – I'd do anything

Autora - Elizia Kiyamada Oro-Chan**[Lilac: Eliziiiiia! As fics dela são maras, amores. Vocês verão muito mais dela por aqui.]**

Sinopse – Mu, emo, tenta-se matar. Saga quer protegê-lo. Como conciliar amor e cuidados? songfic yaoi AU **[Silas: ...Mas, quem ama não cuida?]**

Link original - .net/s/4384535/1/Id_do_anything

I'd do Anything

_**I'd do Anything **_**[Lunaria: Faça-me um favor, então: mate-se como fez o Mu, pelo bem de nossas sanidades. u_u]**

_Eu faria qualquer coisa _**[Lilac: **_**Eu**_** faria qualquer coisa para exterminar isso da face da Terra.]**

Estava dando as últimas ordens para o almoço **[Silas: ARROZ! Não ouse sair do lugar! Feijão! Trate de continuar quente!]** quando ouviu o barulho de alguém entrar em casa. Seguiu até a porta.

Mu jogava a mochila na sala e ia para o quarto. **[Lunaria: Se fosse meu filho... o_o]  
****[Silas: Eu matava uma peste dessas.]**

-Por que não me ligou? Eu iria buscar você.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida. **[Lilac: Uia, tá de TPM!]****  
****[ Lunaria: Se fosse meu filho... o_o [2] ]  
****[Silas: Que moleque respondão! Se fosse comigo tomava uma bifa...]**

Suspirou:

-Quer comer alguma coisa? **[Lilac: Saga especialmente quer ser a comida!]****  
****[Silas: O Saga ta me lembrando o Michael Jackson? **_**"Eu gosto de criancinhas... e como!"**_**]**

-Nada que venha de você. **[Lilac: Na caraaaaaa!!]****  
****[ Lunaria: AAAHHH, se fosse meu filho... o_o *só sabe dizer isso XD* ]  
****[Silas: Ah, mas ele ta pedindo umas varadas... (duplo sentido, oi?)]**

Foi para o quarto, bateu a porta com violência. Saga suspirou. Por que Mu tinha que ser tão arisco? **[Lunaria: Freud explica XD]** Custava aceitar um carinho **[Silas: Carinho... sei... há!]**, um agrado? **[Lilac: Depende do tipo de agrado, Saga.]**

_**I'd do anything Eu faria qualquer coisa  
To try to make you laugh Pra tentar te fazer rir **_**[Lunaria: Escrevendo essa fic, acredite, você já conseguiu. XDD]**

_V_oltou às suas obrigações, escutou o som ser ligado e o volume aumentar progressivamente. Esse menino ainda deixaria alguém surdo. **[Lunaria: Bom, ele me deixa louca, serve? XD]**

Entrou no quarto, ligou a música e se jogou na cama.**[Lilac: Mas hein?! Mudou o ponto de vista, assim, sem aviso? Tsc tsc.]****[Lunaria: É um curso-relâmpago para sermos adivinhas, Lilac. XD]**

"O mundo é uma merda" **[Silas: OLHA A BOCA, MOLEQUE!]** - resmungou para si. **[Lilac: Principalmente quando você sobrevive de ripar fics como essa.]**  
Lembrou-se de si próprio, ainda pequenino, correr para Saga:  
-Cadê papai?  
-À noite ele volta.  
E realmente voltou. Mas não estava ali. **[Silas: Lógica...? Alguém?]**  
"Ele não se importou comigo..." - fitou demoradamente o objeto brilhante em suas mãos. - "Mas isso vai mudar..." **[Lunaria: ... *Pausa para a condessa buscar mais paciência e, de quebra, saquinhos de vômito*]**

_**And I just can't let you leave me again E eu simplesmente não posso deixar você me abandonar de novo**_

Hesitou ainda um pouco, mas sentou-se no colchão. Deslizou a lâmina pelo pulso, falhando ao tentar conter um grito de dor. O sangue jorrou abundante. **[Lilac: Ai.]**  
Como doía. Vacilou antes de rasgar o outro, mas replicou para si: "tenho que fazer isso antes de perder muito sangue." **[Lunaria: Isso porque o sangue já jorrou abundante, né? XD]  
****[Silas: Que medo desse Mu, ele consegue discutir com ele mesmo...]**  
O outro corte saiu menos profundo e preciso que o anterior, e o grito, mais baixo: já estava fraco.  
Escreveu com o próprio sangue na parede "odeio a todos" e deitou-se na cama, gemendo baixo, sentindo a consciência se esvair, junto ao líquido vermelho que fugia de suas veias. **[Lunaria: *sem palavras depois dessa tosquice ímpar*]**

  
  
-Mu, abre a porta! - gritou, esmurrando o empecilho. **[Silas: ...Ai.]** A música ensurdecedora provavelmente o privava de ouvir os chamados insistentes de seu tutor. - Vou arrombar!** [Silas: MAS QUE HORROR! TEM MENORES VENDO ESSA FIC E... ah, ele tava falando da porta.]** - avisou antes de cumprir.  
Entrou no quarto, vendo o pequeno anjo caído sobre os lençóis, banhado em sangue. **[Lunaria: Ele foi possuído pelo demo do Exorcista. D]**  
-Mu!

_**And I can't think straight E eu não consigo pensar direito **_**[Lilac: Quando eu leio essa fiiiic~]**

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino e constatou que ele cortara os pulsos. **[Lilac: Impressionante, Saga! De onde você achou que tinha vindo todo o sangue? Mu estava fazendo macumba e foi possuído?!]****  
****[Lunaria: Excelente dedução, Saga! Você leu todos os livros da Agatha Christie e do Doyle pra chegar a esse nível, né? D]  
****[Silas: Eu acho que o Saga fez até estágio na Interpol com essa mente sagaz dele...]**  
-Meu Deus! O que foi que você fez? **[Lilac: Novamente, não está óbvio? Ele tava invocando o demo!]****  
****[Silas: Ah, claro, põe a culpa em Deus, coitado... ]****  
****[Lunaria: Essa é uma pergunta muito ampla, querido... XD]**  
Apertou os punhos brancos **[Lunaria: E obviamente apertar os punhos de um emo que cortou OS PULSOS não vai adiantar nada, né? Muito "Elementar, Watson" na veia! XD]** **[Silas: O que me impressiona é que com toda a jorração de sangue o punho continuou branco...] **e gritou para a arrumadeira, ela não ouviu.**[Lilac: Criadagem surda é fogo mesmo.]** Berrou outra vez, antes de arrancar o som da tomada **[Lilac: Tomada tem som?O_o E o que ela fez para tirarem o som dela?!]** e fazê-lo de novo. **[Lilac: Deixe-me compreender. Ele gritou, gritou de novo e só depois de desligar o som a mulher ouviu o último berro?] ****[Silas: Porque desligar o som antes de gritar é simplesmente perda de tempo...]**  
A mulher apareceu, a roupa meio amassada, a vassoura numa mão, um pano úmido noutra: **[Silas: Mulher já veio preparada pra limpar o sangue, quanta eficiência!]  
**-Senhor?  
-Chame os bombeiros e a polícia, rápido!**[Lilac: Meus pobres conhecimentos me traem ou não é necessário chamar uma AMBULÂNCIA se o menino ta morrendo?]****  
****[Lunaria: Outra seqüência de tosquice ímpar, meus caros. =D E existem muitas delas espalhadas pela fic.]  
****[Silas: Ela vê muita novela... eles nunca chamam quem precisa na novela. Alguém sempre tem que bancar o herói.]**  
-Por quê? **[Silas: Ah, por nada, tem um guri no meio da cama se esvaindo em sangue, só isso...]** **[Lunaria: ALÉM DE SURDA, É CEGA? Sangue na parede, um emo sangrando e... Não, eu não vou mais comentar. XD]**  
-Mu cortou os pulsos! Rápido, senão ele morre! **[Lilac: Vai por mim, o tempo que você demorou pra chamá-la ele já tinha morrido.] ****[Silas: Com os litros de sangue que jorraram, ele teria reconstruído umas 10 armaduras.]**  
A senhora saiu correndo apressada. **[Lilac: Se ela saiu correndo, obviamente ela apressada. Dá pra sair correndo com calma?]****  
****[Lunaria: Ontem, Eu subi pra cima, também... =D]**  
-Meu anjo... - sussurrava, tentando conter a hemorragia. **[Lunaria: Ainda apertando OS PUNHOS do Mu? D]** - Você não pode morrer. Viva, para mim [Silas: Para mim... abusar de você].

_**This could be Esta poderia ser  
The one last chance A última chance  
To make you understand De te fazer entender **_**[Lilac: PRECISA mesmo fazer a fic literalmente igual à letra da música?]  
****[Lunaria: Pois é, eu to esperando a fic ter um sentido há um tempão. Quer me fazer entender qual é o mesmo? XD]**

Os bombeiros chegaram antes da polícia. **[Silas: FELIPE, FELIPE, FELIIIIIIPE MASSA DO BRASIL!!!!!! Haha, essa ficwritter é Ferrarista!]** Prestaram os primeiros socorros. **[Lilac: ... Claro, não existem paramédicos.]****  
****[Lunaria: Plausível. A polícia e os bombeiros sabem fazer primeiros socorros como ninguém. Quem precisa de ambulância?]**

-Cadê os pais?- Perguntou o policial.

-O pai está trabalhando.

-E a mãe?

-Deve estar no quarto. **[Lunaria: Que vida infeliz, vou chorar! ¬¬]**

E estava. Dormindo. Tentaram acordá-la, mas foi em vão.**[Lilac: Ela morreu também?!]** Levaram o pequeno ao hospital, Saga sempre ao lado, tomando conta com os olhos. **[Silas: ...eu nem vou comentar.]**

-É parente? – indagou a moça da recepção.

-Não. Trabalho para a família.

-Tão preocupado...

-É um irmão pra mim. **[Silas: A-ham. Me engana que eu gosto.]**

A mulher sorriu, indicando o caminho que Saga deveria seguir.

Logo, foi procurado por um médico:

-Estamos com falta de sangue. Temo que ele não sobreviva. **[Lunaria: Um hospital com falta de sangue... A cegueira da empregada é tão contagiosa que até os funcionários não notaram algo assim. =D]**

-Tire o meu.

-Mas...

-Eu já sou doador. Faça! **[Lilac: Tipo sanguíneo não existe também.]****  
****[Lunaria: Num mundo onde não existem paramédicos, quem precisa de tipagem sangüínea também? =D]**

O cara ficou meio sem saber como agir, se obedecia, se se **[Silas: Além de tentar matar o Um, mata o português! ASSASSINA!]** atirava da ponte **[Lilac: essa opção, por favor.]**, sei lá o que ele pensou. **[Silas: Afinal, que médico precisa pensar, né?]** O fato é que ele acabou cedendo. **[Lilac: E perdeu a licença médica.]****  
****[Lunaria: Num mundo sem paramédicos e tipo sangüíneo, quem precisa de ética médica? =D]**

Depois, Saga ficou ali, sentado, esperando.

_**And I'm here waiting E estou aqui esperando**_

_**And I'd anything for you E eu faria qualquer coisa por você **_**[Lilac: Começando a odiar essa música.]**

Foi chamado, para ele muito tempo depois, para ver o pequeno. Mu dormia tranqüilo, pálido, os punhos enfaixados **[Lilac: Por que os PUNHOS estão enfaixados se os PULSOS que foram cortados?] ****[Lunaria: É o que eu me pergunto desde o início... XDD] ****[Silas: Porque Mu era, secretamente, Maguila e lutava boxe antes de ser emo...]**, respirando pausadamente.

Sentou ao lado dele, acarinhando-lhe os cabelos tingidos **[Lilac: MUAHAUA, MU PINTA O CABELO!] ****[Silas: Bom, não conheço ninguém com cabelo lavanda natural...]**, arriscou um beijo na face.

"Por que não te contei que te amo?" – Sussurrou. **[Lilac: Porque você não queria ser preso, Saguinha.]**

_**Cuz so many things were left unsaid Porque muitas coisas não **_foram_** ditas**_

Ficou ali, na vigília, anotando todas as reações de Um **[Lunaria: Saga mantém seus poderes de cavaleiro, summonando papel e caneta para anotar as reações do Mu. Ou se for o doutor, COMO EU SUPONHO QUE SEJA, poderia ter dito. Novamente, um curso rápido para sermos adivinhos. =D]**, que foram muito poucas – pra não dizer que não as houve – até o pai do paciente chegar. **[Silas: Saga ta anotando as reações dele porque, além de falta de sangue, falta enfermeiro nesse hospital...]**

-Boa noite, doutor.

-Como ele está?

-Muito fraco. Os médicos tiveram medo que não resistisse.

-É verdade que você doou sangue pra ele? **[Lilac: Contrariando o bom senso de qualquer médico, sim.]**

-Ah, é.

-Por que fez isso? – o homem estava sério, como se não falasse do filho, mas de um estranho. **[Lunaria: *dá o script da cena pro pai do Mu* Leia a terceira linha acima e tenha uma idéia. =D]**

-Eu... – Saga não entendia aquelas reações do patrão, mas já estava acostumado com elas. – Não podia deixá-lo morrer.

O pai, que também era juiz da comarca **[Lilac: e daí? Como isso mudou a história?]**, ficou em silêncio, depois replicou: **[Silas: Ela sabe que replicar é a mesma coisa que contestar, né? Que diabos ele está contestando aqui?!]**

-É verdade que foi tentativa de suicídio? **[Lunaria: Não, ele só escreveu "Odeio todo mundo" na parede com seu próprio sangue porque tava entediado.]**

-Acredito que sim, doutor. Zilá não lhe mostrou? **[Lilac: ZILÁ?! ZILÁ É O NOME DA CRIATURA?!]**

-Mostrou o quê? – Zilá era a arrumadeira. **[Lunaria: ELEMENTAR, CARA LILAC!]**

-Ele escreveu " odeio a todos" na parede do quarto. **[Lilac: Mu é emo demais para minha pessoa.]**

-Escreveu na parede?! **[Lunaria: Não, na sua bunda. Zilá não te mostrou? =D]**

-Sim, com sangue.

-Será que mancha? **[Lilac: Você não sabe o quanto...]****  
****[Silas: Com licença, me retiro para um acesso de risos...]****  
****[Lunaria: Será que também mancha bundas? D]  
**

Saga teve ímpetos de bater no patrão: **[Lunaria: Mas como cê não quer ser demitido, resista. =D]**

-Não sei, doutor. Mas isso não importa agora. Importa a vida de seu filho. **[Lunaria: *vomita*]**

O homem ficou remoendo em silêncio aquelas réplicas veladas e depois perguntou: **[Silas: Réplica, replicou... deve amar essas palavras.]**

-Por que você não fez nada pra impedir? **[Lunaria: Culpa da música. XD]**

O empregado lançou um olhar longo para o menino e respondeu:

-Ele já ameaçou suicidar-se várias vezes. Nas primeiras vezes eu me desesperei. Mas ele nunca cumpriu. E hoje ele estava como sempre. Não ameaçou, não disse nada. E cortou os pulsos.

-Por que não me falou das ameaças?

-Eu comentei com a sua senhora e ela me pediu que não o importunasse com essas "bobagens". Disse-me ser "birra adolescente". **[Lilac: Tentativa de fazer os pais ausentes e indiferentes.] ****[Lunaria: Tocante... u_u] ****[Silas: Muito emo...]**

-Ele teria algum motivo pra isso?

-Pra se matar? Não. **[Lunaria: Claro, como eu disse: foi o tédio. =D]  
****[Silas: Vamos ver, os pais não dão atenção, é emo, deve apanhar na escola... ahn, não, nenhum motivo.]**

-Namorada? **[Lilac: seu filho não é macho o suficiente pra isso e a culpa é de quem?u_u]**

Saga sacudiu a cabeça.

-Drogas?

-Não, senhor. Ele andava triste, deprimido, ultimamente. Chorava por qualquer coisa, nada estava bem para ele – isso mesmo, o típico emo. **[Lilac: MUAHUAA, sim, Mu é emíssimo. Kurumada ia se matar ao ler essa fic.]****  
****[Silas: Depressão virou emisse... Nice!]**

-Você fez algo que ele não gostou? **[Lilac: Ele tentou, ao menos.]  
****[Lunaria: Algo me diz que o Muzin iria gostar. D]**

-Nada do que eu fazia ele gostava. **[Lilac: Mu, sua biba insatisfeita!]****  
****[Lunaria: Dá esse Saga pra mim que eu gosto, pelo menos. *queimando a largada* =D] ****[Silas: Admita Mu, você queria o Shaka...]**

O juiz ainda crivou o empregado de perguntas **[Lilac: Ai, essa doeu!]**, antes de voltar pra casa.

- Avise-me de qualquer mudança – recomendou. **[Lilac: Se é uma recomendação, não ele não é obrigado a fazer isso o_o]**

-Assim será. **[Silas: Que lindo...]**

Por dias Mu ficou entre a vida e a morte. **[Lilac: ele só cortou os pulsos! Mas também, o tratamento desse hospital é péssimo, como enfaixaram os punhos dele?!]** **[Silas: E não tem enfermeiro...]** E Saga velando por ele, o tempo todo.

Nem dormiu, a cada ruído dava um pulo, preocupado. **[Silas: Bip (Pulo) Bip (Pulo) Bip (Pulo)]** **[Lunaria: ... * novamente sem palavras diante dessa seqüência de tosquice ímpar³ *]**

_**I close my eyes Eu fecho meus olhos**_

_**I try to sleep Tento dormir**_

_**I can't forget you Não consigo te esquecer  
**_**[Lunaria: Acredite, eu também não vou conseguir esquecer tanta tosqueira assim tão cedo. XDD]**

Mu melhorava lentamente, piorava um pouco **[Silas: Teve infecção hospitalar?]**, voltava a melhorar, parecia estar brincando com ele. **[Lilac: Até parece que o garoto tem câncer!] ****[Lunaria: Nunca tentem o suicídio em casa, crianças (?) =D]**

Quando acordou, o pai acabara de voltar para casa, após breve visita.

-Hm.

-Mu!- Saga quase surtou de felicidade. **[Lilac: Ele já é surtado por gostar de um garoto de 15 anos.]**

O olhar do garoto estava embaçado, ele via poucos contornos nítidos, as cores fracas. **[Lilac: E isso depois de dias. O quê, ele perdeu 4 litros de sangue, foi?]**

-O anjo... –gemeu baixinho – que me tirou do inferno... – esticando a mão para o tutor, que tomou a mão oferecida e disse: **[Silas: Ugh... *pega saquinho de vômito*]**

-Mu, meu pequeno Mu, você não está no céu. Você está vivo. **[Lunaria: ... *vai acabar com todos os saquinhos por vomitar tanto*]**

O emo arregalou os olhos imediatamente, constatando que o referido anjo era o seu tutor. **[Lilac: "o emo".] ****[Lunaria: A new meme is born! XD]**

_**Will you remember me? Você se lembrará de mim?**_

Afastou a mão, como sobrevivera? **[Lilac: Existe uma coisa chamada medicina, até mesmo numa fic podre como essa.]**

-O que faz aqui?

-Você está bem? **[Lunaria: Bom, ele ainda vê poucos contornos nítidos, as cores fracas, e tem OS PUNHOS enfaixados... =D]**

Não respondeu, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que Saga sorria ante uma pergunta grosseira sua. **[Lilac: Sim, Saga gosta de tomar grosso *UI*.]**

_**Cuz I know... Porque eu sei...**___**[Lilac: CUZ. Meu inglês se jogou pela janela.]**

-Como se sente? **[Lunaria: "Perdi uns 4L de sangue, e o senhor?" =DD]**

Fixou o olhar no criado. Ele ainda ousava repetir a pergunta? Não respondeu. Fitou os próprios pulsos: **[Lilac: "... Dos quais ainda vazava sangue devido a incompetência do hospital."]**

-Você me salvou? **[Lunaria: Não, foi o Chapolim Colorado.]**

-Sim – o sorriso não se desmanchava. **[Silas: Saga virou o Curinga!]**

-Por quê?

-Eu gosto muito de você. **[Lunaria: Grande coisa, o Chapolim também. =D]**

-Mentira – disse friamente. "Qual o problema com esse idiota?" **[Lilac: O problema é que ele é pedófilo e quer te pegar =D] ****[Silas: cuidado com o Saga, que o Saga te pega, te pega daqui, te pega de lá...]**

-Já que insiste... – Saga não alterou a expressão. – Por que sou pago para isso. **[Lilac: UI, na cara!]****[Lunaria: Pediu, levou. =D]**

Arregalou os olhos outra vez. Devia ser verdade, mas... Por que aquela resposta doía? **[Lilac: Porque a verdade dói, Muzito.]**

_**I won't forget you Eu não te esquecerei**_

Depois de um silêncio, perguntou:

-Alguém veio me ver?

O rapaz fingiu tentar-se lembrar:

-Mmm... Deixe-me ver... Um amigo seu, um menino chamado Shaka. **[Silas: Namorado secreto, Saga. Você já ficou pra titio...]**

-Mais alguém? – indagou, ansioso. **[Lunaria: Cadê o Chapolim sendo mencionado na lista de visitas?!]**

Saga sabia absolutamente aonde Mu desejava chegar: **[Lunaria: ECCHI! xD]**

- A sua tia...

-Só? – cortou, nervoso.

-Aquele seu amigo do prédio, o...

-Mais alguém?

Isso repetiu-se várias vezes. Mu, cansado, deixou o rapaz revelar todos os nomes conhecidos, alguns nem tanto, um a um. Quando parecia ter acabado, indagou:

-Meu pai esteve aqui?

-Ah, sim. Acabou de sair.

_**But now you're gone Mas agora você se foi**_

-Ele disse alguma coisa? – um brilho de esperança acendeu-se em seus olhos **[Lilac: O brilho de esperança queimou o ponto final.]**

-Disse que mandou pintar seu quarto de novo. **[Lilac: Ah, a decoração dele tava mara! Manchas de sangue estão 'in', colega.]****  
****[Lunaria: Mas por que? Paredes com sangue são tão lindas! XD]  
****[Silas: Jack, o Estripador, adoraria.]**

-Só isso? – perguntou, triste. **[Lunaria: É, não deu tempo de você correr pela casa usando seus pulsos ensangüentados como lápis de cor, né? =D]**

-Quis saber por que você tentou se matar.

-Ele chorou? **[Lunaria: Eu chorei de desgosto por ter que ler isso, serve?]**

Saga bateu a cabeça, num gesto negativo. **[Silas: Bater a cabeça pra mim ou é um gesto de bobeira ou de loucura...]**

O menino jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, desanimado: **[Silas: Qual é o problemas com as cabeças aqui??]**

-Devia ter-me deixado morrer.

-Por quê?

-Minha vida não vale nada mesmo. Meu pai me odeia. **[Lilac: Só por que ele não chorou?O_o]**

-Ô, Mu... **[Silas: Isso me lembrou minha reação ao ver a carinha triste do Orkut sem biscoitos... **_**"Ô, Kut..."**_**]**

Tentou abraça-lo **[Lilac: Alguém viu o acento ou o Orkut comeu?]**, mas o garoto se esquivou. **[Lilac: Sim, Mu, fuja do pedófilo!]****  
****[Lunaria: Onde eu vi uma cena parecidíssima...? Ah sim, se o Mu falasse "**_**estou tão khasta**_**", eu ia começar a chamá-lo de Sohrab =D]**

_**I'm thinking about you Estou pensando em você**_

_**All the time O tempo todo**_

_**But you're out there Mas você está noutro lugar**_

-E a minha mãe?

-Ela não veio. **[Lunaria: Os bombeiros não conseguiram acordá-la... XD]**

-Viu só? Eu não valho merda nenhuma. **[Lilac: Não querido, você valhe merda si =D]**

-Verdade – Saga irritou-se, mas não demonstrou. – Não passa de um moleque chorão e mimado.

Profundamente ofendido, o menino fitou o tutor:

-Não pode falar assim de mim! **[Lunaria: Por que só você pode?! Moleque chorão e mimado! =DD] ****[Silas: Porque o Saga é criado. Lerê lerê...]**

-Foi você quem disse. Eu só concordei.

Mu não respondeu. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu.

-Você é danado, hein? **[Lilac: Ah, danadjenhooo~]**

-Eu?

-É, você. Tomou **[Silas: Porque todo mundo toma sangue durante uma transfusão.]** quase um litro de sangue. **[Lilac: E daí? Se ele só perdeu 1litro e parece que já morreu...] [Lilac²: Tiraram 1 litro do Saga, assim?! Doação de sangue o máximo é 500ml, cara autora. Pesquise.]**

Mu não respondeu.

-Aquele rapaz gosta mesmo de você. **[Lilac: Cê reparou na pedofilia e vai fazer nada? Desisto do bom senso dessas fics.]****  
****[Lunaria: Depois de falta de ética médica, paramédicos ou limite numa transfusão sangüínea, por que precisariam de leis contra pedofilia? =D]  
****[Silas: Notaram a mudança de personagem escabrosa que ocorreu aqui?]**

-Por quê?

-O sangue era dele.

-Do Saga?! **[Lunaria: Pois é! O imbecil é tão inútil que você podia ter morrido por receber o sangue dele, MAS NÃO! IRÁ CONTINUAR A NOS ATORMENTAR COM MAIS PÁGINAS E PÁGINAS DE FICS! =D]**

-Por que a surpresa?

"Ele salvou minha vida. Doou sangue pra mim. Tudo isso por quê?"

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past Porque eu não consigo te pôr no passado **_**[Lilac: De novo meu inglês se mata. "Somehow" traduzido como "Porque"?!]**

Lembrou-se de como o tutor tomou conta dele, brincou com ele, ninou-o e protegeu-o. **[Lunaria: Saga tava criando o guri pra ser sua amada esposa. =D]**

"Quando eu tinha medo ele dormia comigo... Eu gostava de ouvir histórias de piratas e de desenhar pra ele. Por que nos separamos?" **[Silas: ELES ERAM CASADOS?]**

"Eu odeio você"! **[Lunaria: É recíproco, Mu. u.u]**

"Vai cuidar da sua vida"!

"O que faz aqui"?

"Mentira".

As frases passaram por sua cabeça num instante.

"Então... - concluiu, assustado – a culpa é minha!"

"Eu iria buscar você."

" Como se sente?"

"Eu gosto muito de você".

"O sangue era dele". **[Lunaria: *vomita*]**

Descobriu, mais assustado ainda, que o tutor tentara aproximar-se ainda,mas não lhe foi permitido. **[Lilac: Porque as pessoas tem bom senso e não deixam um marmanjo de quase trinta anos ficar perto de seus filhos.]**

-Eu sempre o tratei tão mal... – sussurrou para si. **[Lunaria: Não diga! Até que enfim alguém que não é afetado pela cegueira da arrumadeira. =D]**

O médico ouviu:

-Ainda dá tempo de consertar. Peça perdão. **[Lunaria: MOMENTO MARA: um médico dando conselhos sentimentais para um paciente! Isso é muito House, filha! =D]**

Mu fitou, inseguro, o magistrado. **[Silas: E eu que achava que o juiz era o pai do Mu, na verdade é o MÉDICO!]** Talvez tivesse razão. Saga era precioso demais para perdê-lo assim.

-Onde ele está?

-Eu o mandei para casa, dormir. Não fechava o olho desde que vocês chegaram aqui. **[Lunaria: É humanamente possível passar mais de uma semana sem pregar o olho...? Tem noção do quê isso faz com o nosso corpo? XD]**

-Ele vai voltar... Não vai?

-Acredito que sim. Enquanto isso, descanse e pense no que vai dizer-lhe, quando isso acontecer. **[Lilac: Até o médico aprovando isso!!! *facepalm*]**

_**I'll be waiting Estarei esperando  
**_**[Lunaria: Também espero essa tortura acabar. =D]**

"Eu sou mesmo um idiota." Saga dizia para si, enquanto rolava na cama, de um lado para o outro, insone. **[Lunaria: ...Alguém que passa mais de uma semana sem dormir está insone. SAGA É UMA ANOMALIA, MERECE SER DISSECADO!]  
****[Silas: Saga recebeu o espírito do L.]**  
"Como poderia pensar que um garoto de 15 anos poderia me dar bola? E, ainda por cima, ele me odeia." **[Lilac: Ele NÃO daria bola para você, mas esse é uma fic trash yaoi.]**

_**I close my eyes Eu fecho meus olhos  
And all I see is you E tudo que eu vejo é você  
I close my eyes Eu fecho meus olhos  
I try to sleep Tento dormir  
I can't forget you Não consigo te esquecer**_

_" ' - Saga, Saga! '  
Abaixei-me para fitá-lo - apenas quatro anos ele tinha- e indaguei:  
'-O que foi?'  
'-Tem uma coisa melecosa lá fora!' _**[Lilac: melecosa?! Ta, 4 anos... se bem que ele tá falando muito bem pra uma criança de 4 anos.]**_  
'- O quê?'__  
'-Não sei. Vem comigo.'_

_Segui-o. Era um anfíbio gordo e úmido. _**[Lunaria: Termos técnicos, termos técnicos! XD *já dizia a gloriosa Marquesa Silas*] ****[Silas: Haha, de fato!]**

_'-É um sapo.' – expliquei._

_'- Sapo?'_

_'-É. Ele come moscas e outros insetos.'_

_'-Argh, que nojo!'_

_'-Pode parecer asqueroso, mas evita que esses bichinhos perturbem - demais- a gente._

_'- Você também é assim.'_ **[Lilac: Chamou de sapo, não deixava XD]**

_Olhei-o, surpreso:_

_'- Como assim? _**[Lunaria: Ele te chamou de sapo, ué. Quer que eu desenhe?]**

_'- Faz um monte de coisas nojentas pra me proteger.' "_ **[Lilac: ... Tenho MEDO de perguntar o que são essas coisas nojentas.]**

Suspirou. Era isso mesmo que queria, protegê-lo como a um bebê. **[Lilac: Taras estranhas demais para mim.] ****[Lunaria: Ok, DESSE TIPO de pedófilo eu tenho medo. =D]**

_**I'd do anything Eu faria qualquer coisa  
Just to hold you in my arms Apenas pra te segurar em meus braços**_

Mu aguardou ansiosamente a visita de Saga visita de Saga **[Lunaria: Seu Word é mais vagabundo que o meu pra não notar "visita de Saga" duas vezes. Ou ele deve estar afetado pela cegueira da arrumadeira. =D]** por três dias. Foi quando perdeu a esperança. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro **[Silas: Travesseiro de areia movediça, esse...]**, desejando não acordar mais.

Saga ficou três dias sem ver seu pequeno. **[Lilac: E não foi por quê? O_o]**

_**Another day is going by Outro dia está-se indo  
I'm thinking about you Estou pensando em você  
All the time O tempo todo  
But you're out there Mas você não está aqui**_

No quarto foi buscá-lo: o menino recebera alta. **[Lilac: Foi buscar no quarto... Luna, conhaque, agora!]****[Lunaria: Pra já! _ *enche dois copos pra agüentar essa tosqueira*] ****[Silas: Me dá logo a garrafa que copo não vai adiantar...]**  
-Ele está bem mesmo?  
-Um pouco fraco. Mas creio que poderá se recuperar melhor em casa. **[Lunaria: Por que alguém que está "um pouco fraco" receberá alta? O HOSPITAL NÃO É MELHOR? =D]**  
- O doutor que sabe. **[Lunaria: Exatamente, ele não sabe... ¬¬]**  
-Estou receitando umas vitaminazinhas pra ele ficar mais fortinho. **[Lilac: Comer comer, comeeer para poder melhor cresceer~] ****[Silas: Tem certeza que é 15 e não 5 anos?]**  
- Ele estará em boas mãos. **[Lunaria: Dessa vez, o Saga pode tentar apertar OS PULSOS do guri, ao invés DOS PUNHOS, caso a cena se repita.]**  
O médico sorriu:  
- Eu acredito. **[Silas: Em duendes.]** **[Lilac: E diz o médico que enfaixou os PUNHOS.]**

Os olhinhos absurdamente azuis **[Lunaria: ... *sem palavras*]** de Mu brilharam ao avistar o empregado entrando em seu quarto:

-Saga!

-Como se sente?

Queria dizer "melhor agora", mas não saiu: **[Lilac: Gato comeu a sua língua? NÃO RESPONDA!]**

-Vamos pra casa.

Empurrou a cadeira até o carro, tomou-o nos braços, colocou-o no banco e  
afivelou o cinto. Deu a partida. **[Lilac: Se ele está tão mal assim, porque foi liberado?] ****[Lunaria: É o que me pergunto... XD]**

_**I wrote this letter in my head Eu escrevi esta carta em minha mente**_

Mu tinha tudo pronto para dizer, na cabeça. Ensaiara milhares de vezes, escolhera cuidadosamente as palavras, mas elas estavam entaladas na garganta. **[Lilac: Não, não foi exatamente igual ao que vocês acabaram de ler na música, leitores!]**

A indiferença de Saga, que simplesmente dirigia,sem sequer olhá-lo,aumentava a insegurança do menino, que acabou não dizendo nada. **[Lilac: Respira agora, meu amor. Sabe essa tecla comprida sem dizeres no seu teclado? Se chama espaço e você usa depois de vírgulas =D Também existe a conjunção "e".]**

Chegaram, finalmente, em casa. **[Lilac *desistindo do papo de pedofilia, já que todo mundo aprova*: E se comeram.]**

Saga o mandou deitar-se **[Lilac: "... e ficar de quatro..."****]** e foi para a cozinha. **[Lilac: "... pegar a manteiga".]****  
****[Lunaria: O Saga insiste que seja com o Mu... u_u]  
****[Silas: Mesmo o Mu amando o Shaka...]**

Mu correu para o quarto da mãe, mas ela não estava lá. **[Lunaria: MILAGRE! OS BOMBEIROS CONSEGUIRAM ACORDÁ-LA! xDD~]** Dirigiu-se para onde o tutor estaria e encontrou-o conversando com a cozinheira.

-Ela disse que ia sair – falou a mulher. – Eu a lembrei que o menino voltaria hoje. E sabe o que ouvi? "Ele precisa entender que a vida não é um mar de rosas. Está muito mimado." Como se alguma vez ela tivesse se preocupado com o filho.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça. O emo, escondido, observava a tudo. **[Lilac: Vouyer!]**

-Ela está louca, né? – indagou a empregada.

-Sempre foi.

-Pobrezinho do menino. Órfão de pais vivos. É uma criança tão boazinha...

-Boazinha? – Saga estranhou.

-Ultimamente tem andado muito chato. Devem ser aqueles amigos dele. Mas ele é bonzinho. **[Lilac: E só tentou se matar. Se bem que os amigos dele são emos também, né?]**

Mu sentiu o coração apertar. Revelou-se **[Lilac: SAIU DO ARMÁRIO, ALELUIA****!]** e gritou:

-Não falem assim da minha mãe!

-Mu?! – exclamou Saga surpreso.

O pequeno soluçava. **[Lilac²: A verdade dói...]**

_**Dreaming of dopping out of school Sonhando em fugir da escola**_**[Lilac: "Dopping out" é tudo MENOS fugir.]**

Foi abraçado. Não teve como recusar. **[Lilac: CRÉU.] **O homem, antes de levá-lo para o quarto e sentá-lo na cama, pediu à cozinheira que fervesse um copo de leite para o pequeno. **[Lunaria: Se "cenas de tosquice ímpar" merecessem um Oscar, essa fic teria mais que o "Titanic". =D] ****[Silas: QUANTOS ANOS tem o Mu??????]**

-Mu – disse, fixando os olhos nos do menino. **[Lilac: Ele colou os olhos dele nos de Mu?O_o Que tara estranha.]**

-Minha mãe está louca?

-Não propriamente. Está perturbada. **[Lilac: Acho que se meu filho cometesse suicídio eu também iria ficar perturbada...]**

-Desde que eu nasci! **[Lilac: Depressão pós parto, pobrezinha.]**

-Mas ela te ama.

_**And leave this place E deixar este lugar**_

-E o meu pai? Ele nem se importa comigo! **[Lunaria: É depressão pós parto, também. XD]**

-Mas eu me importo! **[Lilac: Desconversou legal, Saga.]**

-Sei que não. Você tem pena de mim. Você e todo mundo. **[Lunaria: Isso, corre cortar os pulsos e sujar o seu quarto de novo. Quer que papel de parede, dessa vez? =D]**

Recebeu um novo abraço: **[Lunaria: PEDÓFILO APROVEITADOR! _]**

-Mu, será que mesmo depois de todos esses anos todos eu não significo nada para você? – disse quase ao ouvido. O menino sentiu o coração cavalgar-lhe **[Silas: Aiô, Silver!!!]** no peito, empalideceu, avermelhou, **[Silas: Mu é um Photoshop ambulante!] **seu corpo travou: não conseguia fazer um movimento. – Hein? **[Lilac: ELE TÁ TENDO UM INFARTO, AFASTEM-SE!]**

O emo **[Lunaria: Nunca vou me acostumar com isso...]** queria dizer que o adorava, pedir perdão, beijá-lo... Peraí! Como poderia querer beijar quem o criara e devia amá-lo como amaria um filho? **[Lilac: É o que eu perguntei a fic TODA, Mu.] ****[Lunaria: Eu chamaria isso de problemas mentais. =D]**

Tinha certeza que Saga estava ouvindo seu coração. **[Silas: Saga de sapo virou estetoscópio...]**

-Você está bem, meu anjo? Está pálido. **[Lilac: É o infarto.]****[Lunaria: Chamem os bombeiros de novo. XD]**

Sentiu outro abraço. A cozinheira chamou. O leite estava pronto. O tutor foi buscá-lo:

-Já volto, minha criança.

Mu ficou ali, pasmo e trêmulo, até o rapaz voltar e dar-lhe o leite boca abaixo **[Lunaria: ENGOLE, INFELIZ!!!]**, sem o deixar relutar. O garoto fez uma careta: odiava leite puro. **[Lilac: ENFIOU O LEITE NA BOCA DELE!!!!]****[Silas: Mas queria enfiar outra coisa...]**

-Saga... – disse.

-O que foi?

-Me perdoa? Eu fui ruinzinho demais com você esse tempo todo. **[Lilac: "ruinzinho". Que RAIOS de adolescente Mu é?] ****[Lunaria: ...Nem minha prima de DOIS ANOS fala mais "ruinzinha".] ****[Silas: ...Sério, quantos anos ele tem?]**

_**To never come back Para nunca voltar**_

-Perdoar? – o mais velho sorriu. – Eu nunca me ofendi com você. **[Lilac: Já disse, o Saga gosta do grosso! *Flax mata Lilac*]**

Mu abraçou o tutor e lhe deu um selinho.**[Lilac: CHAMOU!] ****[Lunaria: QUINZE PÁGINAS DE PURA ENROLAÇÃO DEPOIS, UM SELINHO!]** Saga recuou, assustado. O emo baixou os olhos:

-De... Desculpe.

-Por que fez isso?

-Eu sempre quis... **[Lunaria: Parece que as doenças mentais são tão contagiosas, nessa fic, quanto a cegueira da arrumadeira...]**

Recebeu um beijo de verdade, daqueles de língua, úmido, apaixonado. **[Lunaria: ... *vai marcar hora com um psiquiatra*]** Saga acariciava a boca quase infantil, mordia-lhe os lábios, lambia-os. Soltou-o somente quando percebeu o anjinho **[Silas: EU NUNCA MAIS VOU LER TURMA DA MÔNICA, PERDOE-ME MAURICIO DE SOUZA!]** sem fôlego. **[Lilac: Pedofilia é DOENTE. *estremece*]**

_**Together we forget all the rules Juntos quebramos todas as regras**_**[Lilac: E o Saga vai preso por abuso de menores =D]**

-Saga... – gemeu o pequeno, recobrando-se.

-Me perdoe. Não pude me conter. **[Lunaria: Guarde suas palavras pro tribunal, Saga querido. =D]**

-Mas...

-Isso é errado, Mu. Não devíamos ter feito. **[Lunaria: ENFIM, UMA OPINIÃO SENSATA.]**

-Por quê?

-Você é só uma criança.

-Não. Eu já tenho 15 anos. **[Lilac: Nossa, 15 anos é muito idade nas costas =D]****[Silas: Cara, com quinze anos – ah, minha saudosa juventude - eu não falava mais **_**'ruinzinho'**_**...]**

-Eu amo você.

-Hein?! **[Lunaria: PORRA MU, VOCÊ TAMBÉM PEGOU A SURDEZ DA EMPREGADA? Essas doenças contagiosas me dão medo. u_u]**

-Eu sempre quis você pra mim. Está disposto a lutar contra tudo e todos pra ficar comigo? **[Lilac: Saga corrompendo menores de vez.] ****[Lunaria: Vamos fugiir~ Desse lugar, babyy~ =D] ****[Silas: Isso dá cadeia...]**

Mu não respondeu imediatamente:

-Eu não quero... **[Lilac: C* doce u_u]**

_**So now maybe after all these years Então agora, talvez depois desses anos todos**_

Saga, desiludido, preparou-se para levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Mu em seu braço:

-Eu não quero... – repetiu – ficar sozinho... **[Lilac: Então qualquer um serve? Até a Zilá?]**

-Então...

-Vou lutar pra ficar ao seu lado.

Foi abraçado e beijado novamente. **[Lunaria: Pronto, era uma vez uma criança pura e inocente (?)... XD]**

_**I'd do anything Eu faria qualquer coisa**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you Apenas pra dormir com você **_**[Lunaria: Eu tenho medo disso... o__O]**

Saga deixou o tempo passar, acariciando aqueles cabelos roxos – pintados -, beijando o rosto macio e a boca rosada, repetindo "eu amo você" com ternura, embalando o ser amado **[Silas: Mu é um presente? Que lindo...]**,vendo-o adormecer devagar.

Ficou ali, com o anjo nos braços, até a noite, quando ouviu o patrão chegar.

Deitou o menino com cuidado para não acordá-lo, deu-lhe um beijo na face, repetiu "eu amo você" e foi trabalhar. **[Lilac: ... e finite? Acabou?! Como assim?]****  
****[Lunaria: *sem palavras ante esse final*]  
****[Silas: Cara, foi pior que o Senhor dos Anéis...]**

_**If you miss me have no fear Se sentir minha falta não tenha medo**_

_**I'll be here Estarei aqui **_**[Lunaria: Eu não, graças a Zeus! =DD]**

_**To hold you in my arms Pra segurar você em meus braços**_

_**Fim**_

**Lilac – Ma dear Luna, me encontre em meus aposentos após terminar de ripar. Preciso relaxar depois dessa coisa.****  
****Silas - ...Prefiro não perguntar o que vocês farão lá. Vou até minha adega curar o mal que essa fic me fez...**

**Lunaria – ...Eu juro que nunca mais serei a mesma depois disso. o_o  
**


End file.
